fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasukon Taiyuka's Jinchuriki Forms
Sasukon Taiyuka is the Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Dorongo, and due to his controll over it, can transform into varius transformations untill he compleately releases the beast. Unlike the other Tailed Beast, Dorongo does not have an immense supply of chakra, but instead allows the host to controll mud as a defense or attack. Due to having the Ryukagan, Sasukon was easily able to controll the beast though it took nearly a year to do. A number of methods have been introduced to controll the beast; though Sasukon knows best by simply refraining from it's use. Intinal Form Just by simply taping into the Dorongo's chakra that naturaly mixes with his own, Sasukon's body becomes enchanced, and enters the intial transformation; capable of realizing its power and turning the tide of battle in his favor. In contrast to Naruto, Sasukon's eyes turn blue, but he doesent have any other changes like Naruto. In this form, while he can stand on his own two feet, Sasukon can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the chakra is unleashed, the dark blue chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. Besides aumenting his physical abilities, this form also boost his sences, and ninjustu giving him access to his stronger jutsu such as his Chidori variants and his more powerful eleamental release techniques. At first, Sasukon could only reach this sate through sheer willpower, but after having a intinal talk with the Doroango, he can reach this form at will. Version One Due to his controll over the Doroango, Sasukon can use portions of it's chakra instead of directly using the mud transformations. When done this way, it's chakra freely and quickly forms a demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his canine teeth, hair, and nails grow long and sharp. The cloak itself is dark blue with a blood red outline, and gives Sasukon bear-like paws of chakra around his hands and feet. Thier appearence is similar to Naruto's first three tailed forms; transparent with bubbles of chakra forming on the surface. In this form, Sasukon fights with his elongated, sharpened claws instead of his fists, roars, and runs at greater speeds on all fours, making him more like a bear. The cloak increases his strength, speed, and chakra. Sasukon can freely control the chakra cloak and use it's tail and claws as a mean of attack, resulting the unique Blue Bear Fighting Style. The aura in this form is calm, but it is still powerfull enough to inflict a painful burn to anyone that comes into contact with it for too long. Howerver, such power does not comes with disavantages, after Sasukon uses a limb for a certian amount of attacks, it is left numb from overuse and the constant damage of the Doroango's chakra on his body. Version Two Futher calling uphon the Doroango's chakra Sasukon can enter another Junchuriki transformation before having to fully rely on the Doroango. As stated by Sabu when he witnessed Killer Bee's transformation, this is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely releasing the Doroango, as that would endanger anyone around him. When first activateing these transformations, it's chakra began to burn its way through Sasukon's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. Sasukon's body was eventually covered in a mix between the Doroango's chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid and his eyes lose its characteristics and become empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra. While in this form, Sasukon becomes more muscular, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as a bear's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. Sasukon had the power to create destructive shockwaves and enough durability to resist moast justu, even ones of B-Rank. The chakra this form brings out is rough and intense, as Sasukon commands his friends to retreat to the treeline before he was forced to transform. In the end, despite it being one of Sasukon's strongest forms revealed so far, this transformation is his greatest downfall. Because the demon aura is constantly destroying and creating new cells, it also shortens Sasukon's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth. Also, because the Doroango can potentialy controll him, Sasukon will attack anything that moves, including his friends. This discourages Sasukon from using this state more than the fact that it shortens his life. Version Three When brought out in a rough situation, Sasukon compleately uses the Doroango's chakra, and due to him using only his tailed beast chakra, the Doroango's mud controlling abilities will start to take form and just like Gaara's transformations, this will cause Sasukon's body to enter a mud state; allowing him to controll mud at a greater degree, and increses his strength and speed to inhuman levels. Like Gaara though, Sasukon's weakness is his tail; as that area is right where the mud stops flowing and is less collected then usual. If a person manages to hit that area with a powerfull attack, it can potentialy delay Sasukon's transformation, and cause the doroango to waste chakra trying to repair that area with mud. Addationaly, attacks like that can cause damage to Sasukon himself. Version Four In this form, the Doroango's bones form out of the intense chakra around his body, attached to the body with several thick chakra ligaments. Greatly increseing Sasukon's durabilitly, and risentence from surpression seals or other methods. Version Five The Version five jinchuriki transformation, is where the muscle tissue beginns to grow on the bones from the previous transformations. The only things missing in the Version five-tailed transformation from the Doroango are the skin, and fur. This form just like many others brings Sasuke closer to the Doroango, and disorts the seal even more than the previous transformations. Also, unlike the other transformations, Sasukon is only capable of using this form by completely relying on the Doroango's chakra. Minature Transformation This form is just exactly like the Dorongo, and Sasukon has acess to all of it's abilities. This form is the biggest so far, being about the size of the Doroango itself. Sasukon has some controll over this form, but to what extent is unknown. Darcia has noted that this form causes an extensive amount of internal damage and chakra loss. Even during this transformations brief appearence with the battle agist Xanzo, Sasukon needed immediete healing plus two days to recover. The only diffrence between this form and the full form is the obvious diffrence in size. Full Transformation The full transformation happens when the chakra of the Doroango completely covers Sasukon. In this form, he takes on the appearance of the Doroango itself, rather than just a cloak; his chakra takes the form of a ghiant grizzly bear with a huge snake tail. In this form, Sasukon still has full controll. Some abilities of this form include being able to compleately control mud, and immense strength and durbility. Sasukon can fire a Tailed Beast Ball with it's full power, which is great enough to destroy entire locations. In part with his control over the Dorongo, Sasukon can transform parts of his body into parts of the Dorongo's body. Likewise, while fully transformed, he can manifest his own human form from parts of the Dorongo's body. Controlled Jinchuriki State After taking controll of not only the Doroango's chakra, but the entire beast itself, Sasukon is able to use the Doroango's "hidden" chakra that was stored in his seal. When ever Sasuke uses the Doroango's chakra now, he will automaticly enter a state called Chakra Mode, or otherwise known as just a Controlled Junchuriki state. It resembles the orginal cloak transformations, but Sasukon's blueish chakra is more light which allows anyone to see his Four Symbols seal placed on him. As having acess to all of Doroango's chakra, Sasuke Uchiha claims that this mode compresses the chakra to prevent Sasukon from automaticly transforming into the Doroango, as Jinchuriki who have not yet mastered thier power are forced to mutate once they release a certian amount of tailed beast chakra. Due to the now compressed nature of the chakra, Sasukon can reach further in power than in his previous cloak state, increasing both his physical and ninjustu even further. Futhermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" when using this form means that usage of this power doesn't expel as much chakra as other jinchūriki froms do from the point of activation; thus allowing Sasukon to use the chakra cloaks at a much longer duration than any other jinchūriki of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, Sasukon can even appear as though he is flying. While in this state, his speed also increases greatly; great enough to dodge Amaterasu several times with little to no effort. His strength and chakra tenacity has increased immensely from his base state; to the point where he could grab and crush Sasuke's Chidori with his bare hand, without even coating it with chakra. By employing the compressed aura of the Doroango, Sasukon can use its chakra to extend the range, reach, and force of his physical attacks. Punches thrown that appear to miss, actually end up sending the opponent flying backwards due to the sheer force of the chakra. Whether a punch connects or not makes no difference, as one punch can completely cripple or even finish off an opponent, makeing Sasukon near-invincible in terms of hand-to-hand combat. Other abilities include being able to make Mud out of nothing for his attacks, and because Water and Earth make up the kekkei Genkai Mud, all of Sasukon's Water and Earth attacks are incresed dramiticly. Sasukon can also fire a Tailed Beast ball that can cause fr more damage then in his previous cloak transformations, because of the compressed chakra behind the attack. However, this power does not come without a serious drawback. Becuase the chakra is compressed into an incredibly thick form inside his body, it begins to damage it, causing cells to die and regenerate in an accelerated rate, leading to his lifespan shortening. However, this shortening of his lifespan is not as great as that resulted by most Jinchūriki over-using their power due to this form being controlled. New Jinchuriki Form During battle with Manafest, Sasukon is seemily killed after using up all of his Kagegan and Jinchuriki abilities and as a result, his body taken over by the Doroango once again. Unlike the Controlled Jinchuriki form, the chakra is blue with a thick crimson outline and the chakra appearing on it resembles water being evaporated instead of bubbleing or a blazing appearence. While the chakra cloak is still 'seperate' from Sasukon's body, it takes on the shape of a bear with a snake tail just like the Bear Shroud. Addationaly Sasukon's Four symbols seal is still visible on his stomach and back but it is colored a neon white. The abilities of this form seemed similar to the previous cloaked transformations, but more powerfull then before. Being able to shoot mud lazers, and use all of the previous abilities he once had. Sasukon also seems to gain a limited healing abilitly while in this form. The disavantages of this form are not yet shown because the Doroango was in controll during the whole battle. When Sasukon managed to reagin controll, all of it's chakra was supressed back into the seal. Sasukon did not seems to have any serious damage on him that was caused by this transformation.